薇恩/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstdetail= Tumble is a cursor targeted linear dash and autoattack modifier ability. Vayne rolls a short distance towards the target point, and her next autoattack within 6 seconds will deal additional physical damage equal to a percentage of Vayne's total attack damage. *Tumble resets Vayne's attack timer on cast. *Tumble's cooldown will not start until after the autoattack modifier is used or expires after 6 seconds. **Tumble's buff will not be consumed when attacking structures. *Tumble cannot move Vayne over impassible terrain, but it does allow her to pass through minions and monsters. **Temporary terrain such as and can be moved over if Tumble can completely clear it. *Attacks enhanced by Tumble can critically strike. However the damage bonus from Tumble is excluded, and only her total attack damage is increased by the multiplier. * can be used to dodge . Not only can she avoid it by diving to the side, but also by diving towards it. This most often results in Vayne being slowed, not stunned, and only taking the arrow's AoE damage. If timed perfectly, the will completely pass through Vayne. |secondname = Silver Bolts |secondinfo = Vayne tips her bolts with a rare metal, toxic to evil things. The third consecutive attack or ability against the same target deals a percentage of the target's maximum Health as bonus true damage (Max damage vs. Monsters is capped at 200.) |secondlevel = | seconddetail = Silver Bolts is a passive ability that grants Vayne an on-hit effect. Vayne's autoattacks and ability apply a debuff on the target unit for 3 seconds. Subsequent autoattacks or Condemn casts stack the debuff up to 3 times, refreshing the duration. Upon applying a third stack to an enemy unit the debuff is consumed, dealing true damage scaling with the target's maximum health. If Vayne autoattacks or uses Condemn on a different enemy unit than her previous target, all Silver Bolt stacks are removed. *Silver Bolts' detonation does not proc spell vamp and . *The attack on which Silver Bolts is detonated procs life steal. |thirdname = Condemn |thirdinfo = (Active): Vayne draws a heavy crossbow from her back, and fires a huge bolt at her target, dealing damage and knocking them back. If they collide with terrain, they are impaled, dealing bonus damage and stunning them. *'Cooldown': 20/18/16/14/12 seconds |thirdlevel = | thirddetail = Condemn is a single targeted ability that fires a crossbow bolt at a target enemy unit, dealing physical damage on impact and knocking them back them a set distance over 0.5 seconds. If the target collides with impassible terrain during this time the knockback effect ends, and the target takes bonus physical damage and is stunned for 1.5 seconds. *Condemn will not damage but the knockback is negated, thereby preventing the collision damage and stun as well. **If is applied to the target during the knockback and before collision with terrain, the stun is negated but physical damage is still dealt. *Condemn will apply one stack of , regardless of whether she has or not. **No other on-hit effects are applied. **The collision will not apply any stacks of Silver Bolts. *Turrets and inhibitors (active and destroyed) count as impassible terrain. *Temporary terrain such as and do not count as impassible terrain. *Using on champions that apply suppression such as or is glitchy. It has been seen on occasion to completely interrupt the suppression, however there have been instances where the enemy is simply moved but the suppression continues, even if he was moved out of the ability's range (e.g. using outside of melee range). |ultiname = Final Hour |ultiinfo = Readying herself for an epic confrontation, Vayne gains increased Attack Damage, stealth during Tumble, and triple the bonus Movement Speed from Night Hunter. *'Tumble Stealth': 1 second *'Cooldown': 70 seconds |ultilevel = |ultidetail= Final Hour is a self-targeted ability that buffs Vayne for a short duration, granting her bonus attack damage and granting two of her abilities additional effects. When triggers, the flat movement speed bonus is tripled. Upon casting , Vayne enters stealth for up to 1 second. *Final Hour has no cast time and does not interrupt Vayne's previous orders. *Stealth is entered immediately upon beginning Tumble's dash. Any action other than movement will bring Vayne out of stealth. *Vayne's animations and her autoattack projectiles change slightly while Final Hour is active. }} Category:Vayne Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据